Talk:OR-Bit
Radio Station? Is there any sourced proof that Or-Bit was a radio station in the beta version of Grand Theft Auto III? I know that several articles mention that Or-bit was possibly a radio station (some which I added myself since the info was on the Radio Stations in GTA III article) but is there a link to the GTA III website to prove that Or-bit was actually a radio station and played a larger role in the game and not just the name of an office building/hotel? I wonder what type of music the possible radio station would have played. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 19:00, April 30, 2019 (UTC) :Originally, Rockstar's official GTA III website had a description about the OR-Bit in the Flash map, but they removed. They also removed all radio stations previews (I remember that KBDDF Radio Building transmits more than one radio, and Flashback FM and another one that i forgot), they also removed a Salvatore Leone audio, and a lot of images... kamikatsu_ Talk 23:21, April 30, 2019 (UTC) ::Well that's a shame Kamikatsu. Hopefully some of that stuff was able to be archived so the wiki and reference it and use it as sources. It would be a real shame if all that info about all that info was lost to time forever. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 14:00, May 1, 2019 (UTC) ::Wait! You said that the Lips 106 Headquarters also broadcasted Flashback FM and another radio station that you forgot? I thought that Lips 106 and Flashback were owned by different companies. I know Flashback is owned by Love Media along with Head Radio, Double Clef FM, Chatterbox FM and 896 other radio stations but Lips 106 is never mentioned of being part of Love Media. If so, why would Flashback and Lips share the same HQ building? I'm just asking. By the way, what did Or-bit description say before they removed it? --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 14:10, May 1, 2019 (UTC) :::Speaking of the flash maps, a photo from the GTA III website (Thank you Internet Archive) shows up a picture of Lips 106 headquarters. Along with Lips, it shows that K-JAH was either broadcasted from this building or is just transmitted while Head Radio is also strangely transmitted from this building despite having a headquarters building over in Portland. And speaking of Head Radio's HQ, also on the flash maps, it appears that Flashback and Double Clef are also stationed inside the same building (most likely because they are all owned by Love Media). Also, if this stuff about these stations was archived, maybe something on Orbit was as well. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 15:40, July 29, 2019 (UTC) ::::Well, I went onto one of the archived versions (Thank you Wayback Machine) of the GTA III website on Saturday to see what I could find for Orbit. Unfortunately, while the map did show up and the Orbit building was highlighted, it didn't do anything when I clicked on it. No photos, no sound bits, nothing! Hopefully, we'll find out the mystery of Orbit as soon as we can. :::::I could not find any confirmation that OR-Bit was a radio station removed from the game. Judging by the logo it looks like a radio station logo. About Head Radio being broadcast in two different buildings... I don't know what to say about that. I just said that KBDDF Building broadcasts Head Radio because the official website states that. kamikatsu_ Talk 16:48, August 12, 2019 (UTC) ::::::Well that's a shame. Well maybe someone could try to contact Rockstar Games and see what Orbit was in the beta version of GTA III. I can't do it since I don't have Facebook or Twitter or whatever. Along with Orbit, maybe we could find out what's up with the three other radio stations that appear on billboards across Liberty City (Liberty Soul FM, Liberty FM and WLLC The Zone 34.9 FM). --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 17:00, August 13, 2019 (UTC)